1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a frame of a charger, a photosensitive member cartridge provided with the frame, and an image forming apparatus provided with the photosensitive member.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, sets therein a process cartridge including a photosensitive drum and a charger having a wire that generates a corona discharge. In the process cartridge, the wire of the charger is positioned by engaging the wire in a substantially V-shaped slit formed in a positioning plate, as disclosed in for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-140754. To form such a positioning plate with the slit, a high degree of accuracy is required for a mold that is used to create the positioning plate. Further, to make the width of the slit narrow, a mold of the positioning plate with a narrow slit is susceptible to damage. When the charger is assembled, positioning of the wire accurately using a single positioning plate is complicated or troublesome.
The process cartridge is provided with a cleaning device that removes paper powders attached to a surface of the photosensitive drum. As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-161126, the cleaning device is integrally formed with a corona charger, as a cleaning unit. The cleaning unit, as a whole, is detached from the process cartridge.
As the cleaning device is united into a single cleaning unit, the cleaning device may not uniformly contact the photosensitive drum, according to a setting accuracy of the cleaning unit, leading to poor paper powder removing performance. If the position of the cleaning device relative to the photosensitive drum is deviated every time the cleaning device is set in the process cartridge, paper powders attached to the photosensitive drum are not sufficiently removed.